To reduce costs and become as agile as possible, organizations today are increasingly seeking to move business-critical mainframe applications to open systems and cloud environments. However, to do so can often imply complex, costly and resource-heavy application migration projects, which deter companies from undertaking such migrations. Over the years, mainframe application rehosting has become a preferred option for many organizations for modernizing their mainframe legacy systems.
However, a rehosted mainframe application may display different behaviors functionally due to one or more components used in a mainframe rehosting platform, and users may not want this type of different behaviors. Other times, users may want a rehosted application to have certain functionalities that are not available in the original application.